Jung Soo Ri
Jung Soo Ri is a supporting character. 'Appearance' Soo Ri has a short red/orange pixie cut and has been mistaken for a boy many times. 'Personality' She is fun loving, outgoing person who speaks her mind. She believes sulking over any matter doesn't solve it, but rather to live happily. She is known for having a short temper that is seen when Jung Jae Min joins the Band Club and calls it an "unorganized mess". She warns him more than once to be nice to Ma Ri. Jung Soo Ri clearly has a caring side for her close friends and family. During the trip to the town we see her, Ma Ri, Woo Mi and Baek Joseph enjoying, clicking pictures, cosplaying, eating, all of it without getting tired (one of the best qualities of women). We get to know her liking for food especially meat. She cares for her mother truly and gets sad and angry when she talks about death and leaving her alone. Soo Ri shouts out of concern and begs her not to say such words, and that she would never let her go anywhere away from her and that mother needs to take care of herself more as she would've taken care of her more she would not be in the hospital. 'History' 'Relationships' = Mother Her mother has cancer which keeps recurring and the doctors say it's quite critical. She is currently in the hospital. She cares for her mother a lot even though they tease each other. Baek Ma Ri She was the one to find Baek Ma Ri's musical talent and pleaded her to join the Band Club on temporary basis. Later on she found her true identity when Ma Ri saved her from the falling iron rods and badly injured herself instead, since then she started liking vampires and became Baek Ma Ri's first ever friend to know her truth and still like her. She was her friend who stayed beside her even after knowing her true identity. Soo Ri stands by her at all times. Nam Bo Won He seems to like Soo Ri and joined the band club because of her. When Soo Ri said that she despised fat people the most and wouldn't go out with him, he threatened to leave the band club; so she agreed that for every 2 kgs he lost they'd go on a date, which backfired on her though as he became determined to lose weight. She reveals in the last chapter that they have started dating, but she hates the nicknames he gives her. 'Abilities/Talents' Soo Ri is the band's lead guitarist. 'Trivia' *She is the favorite character of the author (Seok Woo) in this webtoon. *The author said that in the synopsis, Soo Ri had a lot more parts in the story than Jae Min . There was one episode where Jae Min took over what Soo Ri was supposed to do. *Her name means top of the crown. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human